


Waves of Electric Fire

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Electricity, F/M, Pidge Angst, Torture, Water Torture, lance also gets hurt, lance reallly cares about pidge hmm, pidge centric, pidge gets tortured, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The paladins are captured and Pidge pays the price.Bad things happen bingo prompt: water torture
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Waves of Electric Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnchoredTether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoredTether/gifts).



Pidge groaned, her head throbbing in a pulsing pain. It was dull, but still sharp enough that she wanted to scrunch her eyes shut and go back to sleep for another five minutes.

But that didn’t seem to be an available option at the moment. Pidge blinked her eyes open, the ringing in her ears giving way to the concerned voices of the other paladins.

“Pidge!” Hunk yelled, worry evident in his voice. She hummed in response, attempting to shift her weight before realizing that she was suspended against a wall, and her feet weren’t even touching the ground.

Curse her short limbs.

“Wh’ts going on,” her words slurred together, adding to her dazed confusion. She looked around the room and noticed the Galran cell they were all in.

When were they on a Galra ship? God- her head was swimming and all she wanted was to lay down and rest. The rest of the paladins were also cuffed to the wall, but their taller forms enabled them the ability to stand.

“We got captured on our last intel mission,” Keith responded, jostling his arm as if it would somehow help to enlighten Pidge on the situation. 

“Hhn… guessed that much,” she mumbled. “Was I drugged?” She added, it made sense logically. The numbness, the dull ache in her head- not to mention the clouded confusion slipping through her mind.

“We all were, you’re small so you were the last to wake up. Kind of like-“ Keith began, but was cut off.

“I know, Keith. If we were all given the same dose, depending on size it takes a different amount of time to clear from the system- Hunk probably woke up first, no?” She rolled her eyes, kicking against the wall.

“Yeah, yeah- now can we try to like, get out of here?” Hunk said, and if he could, he would be fidgeting with his hands at the moment. “Is that something that could happen?”

“Chill, man! We’ll get down and then we’ll bust some Galra ass!” Lance smirked, pointing his fingers around wildly. “It’s supposed to be guns but I can’t move my arms- so finger guns will have to do,” he clarified.

Pidge hummed again, scanning their surroundings. Her memory of the mission was returning to her, and she was honestly shocked how they managed to get captured on such a simple mission.

Still searching for Shiro, they had gone into a small Galran base on a nearby planet. Pidge had easily hacked into the base’s system, meanwhile Lance and Hunk freed the prisoners. Keith had gone around the base in search of Shiro, but instead stumbled across the Commander who ran the base- a woman named Kaira. 

She had feigned distress from Keith, causing the paladins to abandon mission and converge on Keith's location- getting gassed the second they entered the room.

It was so stupid on her part- she should have checked the feeds and noticed the gas chamber, or the fact Keith wasn’t in distress. 

Her mind wandered to what else she could have done, only slipping out of her mindset when the door to their cell slipped open.

“The Paladins of Voltron,” Kaira sighed, holding a posture that screamed business. “It warms my heart that you’ve found yourselves in my base. What brings you here?” She smiles with cruel intent. Two sentries follow behind her.

“Oh, like you have a heart,” Pidge retorted. Kaira glared at her, charging towards the green paladin. Pidge yelled out as a fist sunk into her stomach, ceasing any sign of speaking out.

“I’m truly in the mood to torture some prisoners,” Kaira yawned, taking a few steps aside to face Lance. “You’re a pretty one, aren’t you?” 

Pidge slanted her eyebrows in rage, pulling against her cuffs. “You stay away from him!” She shouted, continuing to struggle.

The commander scoffed, punching Lance in the ribs. He coughed, and bit his tongue.

The team tried to ignore the sickening crack that the blow had delivered, but they could not ignore the blood dribbling down the blue paladin’s chin.

“If you seem so hellbent on being harmed, I suppose I can torture you,” the woman snarled, signaling the sentries to take Pidge down. 

The second her cuffs released, Pidge charged forward, throwing a fist at Kaira. The Galran snarled, catching Pidge’s arm and twisted.

The green paladin bit back a groan as pain shot through her senses- her arm was definitely broken at this point. The sentries grabbed her wrist, ignoring her hiss as her arm was roughly moved.

“Come,” Kaira instructed, and the sentries walked forward, forcing Pidge to follow along. 

“What do you want,” the small girl hissed once the cell’s door slid to a close. The commander spoke no reply, instead continuing to walk down the hallway. 

Pidge made a mental note of each turn they took- left, right, another two lefts- until they abruptly stopped. A door opened, and the four entered the room.

The green paladin’s eyes scanned the room for any means of torture, but all she saw were two shackles on the floor with a drain in the center of it all. On two of the walls metal poles about three inches long poked through, meanwhile there was a circular panel in the ceiling that was a slightly lighter color than the rest of the walls.

The room was extremely small, and felt even smaller with everyone in it. The two sentries dragged Pidge to the center, meanwhile Kaira removed her armor. Once she was in her flight suit, the commander’s clawed fingers dragged down Pidge’s back, leaving her in nothing but her binder and shorts.

She struggled against the sentries grip as her ankles were fastened into the shackles.

What confused Pidge was the fact Kaira and the sentries simply left the room. The door slid shut with a silent hiss, and Pidge was left alone.

She then noticed the trickling liquid dripping from the ceiling, followed by a strong cascade of water. The room was filling extremely quickly, within doboshes the water was already up to her shoulders. 

“Fuck- fuck, fuck, fuck-“ she swore, trying to get higher but her feet stayed shackled down. 

At this rate she was going to drown.

When the water reached her chin, she took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. She opened her eyes, looking around the flooded room. Suddenly, all the air she had saved was gone as her body involuntarily screamed.

Electricity was pulsing through her body, and her brain was attempting to drag in oxygen- except for the fact that there was none of it to be absorbed into her lungs.

The pulses of electricity ceased, and Pidge continued to struggle for air, gasping as the water level was low enough for her to catch her breath. She coughed, sputtering against the tickling sensation against the back of her throat.

She took in another heavy breath, shaking with the sudden cold and remnants of electricity coursing through her small form.

Pidge groaned, back arching when the water began to fall from the ceiling.

She fought against the shackles pinning her to the ground, but couldn’t do anything about it. The water covered her head, and it wasn’t long before the electricity wracked her body.

Muffled screams, and choking- she felt darkness consume her vision. The water drained away, but her body could only shake and spasm.

The door slid open, and Kaira entered, sighing at the Paladin’s unconscious form. She removed the shackles, instructing her sentries to drag the paladins back to the cell.

They arrived, and the door slid open.

“You bitch! Let Pidge go!” Lance screamed, even though blood continued to spill from his lips- twisting against his cuffs. Moments later, the sentries arrived with Pidge’s shaking form.

She was tossed in the cell, the guards not caring to restrain her. 

“She’s weak,” was all the commander said as she left the room, the door closing behind her.

“Pidge- oh god Pidge-“ Hunk stammered, eyes scanning the girl for injuries.

The only thing Lance saw was how small she was. She was so small- so young, and the Galra had no remorse. They had tortured her, and deemed her too weak to even properly restrain.

He wanted to rip off Kaira’s head. It was as simple as that.

She was dripping wet, stripped down to the clothes they all wore beneath the flight suits. He didn’t know what had happened, but the spasms that convulsed her body every now and then delivered the message that she had been electrocuted.

Badly.

Another thing Lance wanted to scream over was how the woman had the nerve to call Pidge weak- the girl was far from it.

Pidge was special, and kind- she never failed to lighten his day. He may not flirt with her like he did with other girls- but he never felt the need to. Pidge was different, she didn’t make Lance feel as if he needed to be the bigger man.

Because she was capable of fighting for herself, she could go into any battle and use her brains in a way that helped people.

She was so far from being weak, the Galra had it all wrong.

There was an explosion, and the door to the cell was shot open, eliciting a yelp of surprise from Hunk. Allura dashed forward, blaster in hand.

She froze when she saw the green paladin lying on the ground, unmoving. She bit her lip, dashing forwards to free the remaining paladins. 

Lance coughed, his ribs were definitely broken and definitely impaling some organ.

But that was not important. He rushed to Pidge’s side, pushing her dripping hair away from her face.

A pulse, he needed to find a pulse- 

His hands gripped her wrist, searching for any sign of life. When he didn’t find one, he panicked. 

He needed to think- he needed to be in Pidge’s mindset. She was wet, and cold. Could she have been held underwater? Waterboarded? He scratched off the latter given the fact even her shorts were soaked.

Regardless, she was definitely tortured using water. Which meant that if she wasn’t breathing, she needed CPR.

He kneeled at her side, Keith and Hunk joining him once they were freed by Allura. Chest compressions, three rescue breaths, repeat.

On the third round, she coughed, eyes opening with fear evident in her gaze. 

“Pidge!” Lance yelled, hugging her closely. Instead of responding, she moaned and turned to the side, continuing to cough. Her back arched and water spilled from her lips, a lot of it. “Shit- what happened?” Lance swore, standing up to cradle her in his arms.

“Lance, you’re hurt. Let me take her,” Keith spoke, picking up the girl from his arms. Her eyes fluttered closed, and that was their cue to get moving.


End file.
